Another Version Of Another Cinderella Story
by iron man fan2626
Summary: this story takes place from where Joey and Mary first meet


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

**Joey's P.O.V**

"I don't want you to feel like a prepackaged piece of meat anymore, your words not mine I just want you to chillax and remember I got your back, I got bacne, you got bacne" I frowned "don't even get me started with her man he shoved me a little knocking me into some people the girl I knocked into looked up

"Sorry, sorry I wasn't looking" I could not stop staring she was so beautiful I think one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen "hey Joey long time no kiss" even though my face was being pulled in the opposite direction I still did not break eye contact with her until I had to I was pulled into a kiss by Natalia but I pushed her away "look Natalia it's done between us"

And I walked back over and bent down to help her pick up her things she looked at me again "I'm really sorry again" I smiled "it's cool it was my fault too" I held my hand out and pulled her up

When she got up I held my hand out again "Joey Parker" she smiled and shook my hand "Mary Santiago" we stared into each other's eyes again then I said "what class do you have right now?" "oh I have pre-calc" "funny so do I would you like to walk with me?" I asked internally praying that she would say yes

"I would love to"

**Mary's P.O.V**

"I would love to" I was in total shock I looked back at Tammi who was giving me a thumbs up we walked and I felt his hand brush mine and I felt my cheeks heat up when we reached the class he opened the door

"Ladies first" I giggled "Thank you" I sat down at my normal seat in the back I saw his best friend Dustin motioning for him come and sit with him but he sat down next to me instead "uh Joey you really don't have to sit with me go sit with your friend I'll be fine"

"Well why are you sitting here by yourself" I put my head down "I'm not popular my only friend is Tammi" I saw his hand reach over and using his finger he lifted my chin "hey don't worry about what other people say, people are only mean when they find you as some kind of competition"

"You really know how to make someone feel better" he smirked "well if it's not a problem I would rather sit back here with you" "I don't mind" we went through class and we were passing notes

_So what's your favorite food? – Joey_

_Chicken and pizza but not together – Mary_

_Have you ever tried it might be good – Joey_

_No and I don't plan on trying it any time soon – Mary_

_So what's your favorite color – Joey_

_Blue I have always loved the color but I love it even more now because whenever I see blue I think of my mom she died when I was 12 and she was obsessed with the color blue – Mary _

_I'm so sorry Mary – Joey_

_Its ok so what's your favorite color – Mary_

_It used to be green but I changed it to Brown – Joey_

_Why? – Mary_

_Because it's the color of your eyes – Joey_

When I read it I blushed I looked at him he just smirked and I could not stop staring into his eyes we were so hypnotized we did not hear the bell ring Dustin walked over and punched Joey in the arm and that's broke us

We walked to the cafeteria and we headed towards the lunch line but I stopped "um I'm not getting any lunch" he looked confused "why?" "because I have no money, and I'm not that hungry anyway" he smirked "c'mon you can share lunch with me" he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the lunch line

We walked to a table which was occupied by Tammi and Dustin we sat down and I reached over and grabbed my chicken fingers and fries he said we were going to share but he only said that to get me in line and then he bought my lunch

"So Mary.." but Joey was interrupted by Natalia "Hi Joey" he rolled his eyes "Natalia what part of it's over between us do you not understand?" she looked over and noticed me "What is that thing doing here" I hid behind Joey and he reached his hand behind and grabbed mine "Mary is my friend" "but she's a Loser" "Natalia get out of here" he said before she stomped off

When school finally ended I had to leave to make it to dance on time so I did not get to say goodbye to Joey but that was ok because he would be at Dominique's later I mirrored all his dance moves and I had a great time

**Later at Dominique's house**

The doorbell rang and I answered it Joey was the last one to walk in and when he saw me he was confused he waited till everyone was out of the room and took my hand and pulled me around the corner "Mary you're her maid" I nodded "Well technically I'm her step daughter when my mother died she adopted me and turned me into her maid" he gently touched my face and then did something I did not expect he leaned down and kissed me

When we broke apart for air he put our heads together "I have wanted to do that all day" he whispered into my ear I shivered and kissed him one more time "go to the table and meet me back here tonight at midnight" he nodded and walked off

I passed out all the drinks and I managed to serve dinner without any problems but Dominique still took her anger out on me when Joey refused to do the Duet with her and made me clean the already spotless house I finally finished at 12 am and I was just walking to my room when Joey pulled up I was dead on my feet "hey baby" he leaned down and kissed me

And I literally fell into his arms and he grabbed me and pulled me up into bridal style he opened up the door and laid me down on my bed I turned on my side where he had crouched down next to me and he ran his hand through my hair

"what happened" "Dominique took her anger of not getting to do the duet with you and made me clean the already spotless house all night" "I'm sorry baby" I smiled and sat up "it's not your fault" he sat down on my bed and pulled me onto his lap

**Ok should there be another chapter **


End file.
